Character check!
by Little Leo
Summary: want to know what kind of person you are? check out this fanfic and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**To those who want to know what type of person they are: **_(Based on PH characters)_

**Leo:**

_You Absolutely enjoy teasing you beloved master._

_You Love observing the facts around you._

_You enjoy reading and snaps whenever a person bothers you._

_You don't like fancy clothes._

_You don't care for your appearance and lets your hair get messy and doesn't care at all._

_You have your own personal world that only you have._

_You like the piano and is self taught._

_You love the silence and enjoy relaxing music._

_You have a calm and compost temper but is ready to snap anytime._

_You like correcting your masters mistakes._

_You love the flower called statice._

_You have a foul mouth._

_You are good in taking care children and household chores._

_You are a knowledgeable person._

**Elliot:**

_You have secret passion for cats._

_You have a high and mighty personality._

_Your good at the piano and compositions._

_You hate injustice and sees the potential in any people._

_You have a short temper._

_You love books specially holy knight but hates edgar._

_Your good at swords and sword fighting._

_You are harsh in words but is actually a good person at hearts._

_You hate pretentive people._

_You hate self sacrifice_

_You never want your families name in vain._

_You have a foul mouth._

_Your not good with children but they like you._

_You're a straightforward person._

_Your good at lecturing people and doesn't care for their feelings._

_You always loses to your servant._

**Ada:**

_You're an innocent young girl._

_You have so much passion in the occult and such._

_You easily fell for bad guys._

_You want the person you love to be happy._

_You love cats and takes good care of them._

_You haven't been together with your father for a long time._

_You have a over protective uncle and brother._

_You love your brother and is proud of him._

_You're the schools prefect._

_You want to protect the person you love from any kid of harm._

**Oz:**

_You can take everything with a smile._

_You like to bully your servant with cats._

_You like to flirt with an opposite sex._

_You can magically produce a flower._

_You are overprotective with your younger sister._

_You are a carefree and fun person._

_You are sometimes childish but is strict to yourself._

_You can be a sadist when you feel like it._

_You don't have a very good relationship with your father._

_You can tell spells that weakens a person._

_You care for your friends so much._

**Break:**

_You are a complete insane person plus is a sadist._

_You like sweets and teas._

_You care for your ojou-sama._

_You always pops out of nowhere._

_You have a very creepy doll sitting on your shoulder._

_You like fighting alone._

_You are very strong._

_You seek for answers._

_You are the knight of your ojou-sama._

_You love teasing other people and muddle inside their business but hates it when they do it to you._

_You are like a middle age man._

_You always gets lecture from your lady._

_You always get hit by her._

**Gilbert:**

_You have a phobia with cats and is deadly afraid with them._

_You have a maniac brother who is obsessed with you._

_You are a cry baby and worries too much._

_You have a short temper._

_You have a seaweed like hair._

_You are very popular with girls but has no woman filter._

_You have a very cool voice that can make every woman faint._

_You always get teased and cry in the end._

_You trust people easily._

_You have an obsession over your master._

**Vincent:**

_You have a brother complex and would do anything to make him happy._

_You have a two faced character._

_You like to flirt with girls but you just use them._

_You love cutting up innocent little dolls._

_You love black roses._

_You're a genius in like everything._

_Your good at chess._

_You're a bad guy but only want the person you love to be happy so you just pretend to be._

_You hate your eyes._

_You blame yourself for misfortunes._

_You like dress ups and formal clothes._

_You are a sadist who enjoys tortures._

**Alice:**

_You have a cool character._

_You like meats._

_You want to know your past._

_You hate it when your servant are gloomy._

_You are good with fighting._

_You use chains and sythe._

_You have two characters._

_You have a powerful twin._

_You don't act like a girl._

_You have the shortest temper._

_You love fighting._

_You want your things to be yours only._

_You like making people nick names._

_You hate being powerless._

**Leim:**

_You're a workaholic._

_You don't like to stand out much._

_You only believe in facts not none sense._

_Your scared when people fights._

_You do your job the best way you can do._

_You have a heartless boss that uses other people for his own interest._

_You have a sadist friend._

_You don't have any prescence at all._

**And so? Who are you in these characters? Personally I am like Leo how about you? please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sharon:**

_You Love shoujo manga's and romance._

_You like to slap people with a paper fan._

_You love your older brother._

_You like Tea's and Tea parties._

_You love Pink._

_You love fancy clothes._

_You are concerned to all the people you know._

_You have a very high passion to cute and little girls._

_You want to be a strong woman someday._

**Echo:**

_You are loyal to your master._

_You are good at fighting._

_You are always carrying knives under your sleeves_

_You have the worse spit personality._

_You record all you see with your diary._

_You love fireworks._

_You obey everything your master tells you to do._

_You like to sit at the rooftops and observe people._

_You are a silent person._

**Jack:**

_You are a carefree person._

_You can magically produce a flower._

_You like to flirt with girls._

_You are loud and noisy._

_You can be scary sometimes._

_You want to find the person dearest to you._

_You like orange._

_You like to pester silent people (referring to glen)_

_You easily fall in love with cute girls._

_You are the 3__rd__ son of your family._

_You can make a pocket watch that can play a melody._

**Glen:**

_You're the type of person who doesn't talk much._

_Birds like to rest on your head._

_You like sitting on tress_

_You like observing people._

_You have a handful sister._

_You don't like parties and social events._

_You are calm and compost but is very violent._

_You have a pesky friend._

_You like to sleep on gardens near the lake._

_Your good at the piano and compositions._

_You spend most of your time dozing off with a bird on your head._

**Charlotte:**

_You care for your family._

_You have a fun personality but can be dangerous at the same time._

_You like lions._

_You have a hidden crush on your master._

_You are good at fighting._

_People label you as "the beautiful but dangerous woman"_

_You are absolutely alluring._

_Your pet likes you._

_You care for your master more than anything._

**Lily:**

_You love your family and friends._

_You have a childish character._

_You like games._

_You like dogs and discipline them if they don't behave._

_You are always bullied by a sadist._

_You have a nice brother although you are not blood related._

_You are an unwanted child but found a new and better family._

_You have a very cool tattoo on your cheek._

**Fang:**

_You are a gentle and kind person_

_You have a brotherly aura around you._

_You like kids._

_You respect your family._

_You want to make the people around you feel comfortable around you._

_You welcome anyone and accept them for who they are._

_You protect your siblings even if it would cost you your own death._

**Rufus:**

_You love information and knowledge._

_You love illusions and such._

_You wont admit it if your wrong._

_Your love is true._

_You love to solve mysteries._

_You have emotionless eyes._

_You would stop at nothing to get what you want._

_You always carry a metal fan._

_You are feminine despite you're a guy._

_Your scared of the person you love._

_You are hot and sexy._


End file.
